The invention concerns a handgun comprising at least one barrel, at the rear of each barrel a cartridge chamber for receiving a cartridge, a manually actuatable gun lock for each cartridge chamber for cocking a hammer against the force of a spring and a trigger for releasing the hammer and for firing a cartridge.
The special field of application of the handgun according to the invention (small arms or long guns) are hunting weapons, sporting guns, as well as service weapons of police and military.
Handguns have principally at least one barrel. Hunting weapons can have to a total of four barrels. At the rearward end of the barrel there is a cartridge chamber for receiving a cartridge. Each barrel has correlated therewith a manually actuatable gun lock. This gun lock has a hammer that is cocked against the force of a spring. By actuating the trigger, the hammer can be released so that as a result of the spring force it accelerates forwardly and actuates the firing pin so that the cartridge is fired. Aside from such manually actuated gun locks there are also so-called double-action mechanisms.
Whether the gun lock of the handgun is cocked and the weapon is thus ready to be fired cannot be monitored objectively in known weapons. The shooter can optionally adjust a white or red marker; but this is entirely up to the shooter. The gun lock can be cocked but the marker must not have been actuated because no person-independent forced mechanism is present.
Based on this the invention has the object to provide a handgun with a person-independent manipulation-safe visual control indicating whether the handgun is ready to be fired or not.